Amey
Amey was an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper during the Human-Covenant war.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, Dirt, page 140 She was a former Colonial Military Administration soldier whose allegiance to the UNSC was highly suspect. Eric Santiago described her as a "Watts loyalist." Biography Battle of New Jerusalem In September 2552 the city of Mount Haven on the colony of New JerusalemIt has been confirmed in a comment by Tobias Buckell here that the rookie in Dirt is the same character as The Rookie from Halo 3: ODST. Thus, the battle depicted in the story has to be the Battle of New Jerusalem, as it was the last battle in which The Rookie participated before the Battle of Earth. was invaded by the Covenant, who proceeded to dig downriver of the city in search of Forerunner artifacts. In response the UNSC sent in a Company of ODST's for a snatch-and-run operation; they would steal the artifacts then retreat from the planet. However, unbeknownst to the UNSC, a team of ODST's had their own agenda. The nine ODST's were all former CMA veterans, and felt that they had given enough to the UNSC cause. Their plan was to break into a bank in the city center, and use a spare Pelican dropship to steal the gold and platinum ingots stored in the bank's vault. They justified their theft by saying that the precious metals were going to be glassed anyway, and therefore they "didn't exist anymore." The team would use the wealth to retire. Amey and Charleston were picked for the team by Felicia Sanderson, and were stationed atop two strategically located buildings with AIE-486H Heavy Machine Guns in case the Covenant came sniffing, with M19 SSM Rocket Launchers for extra punch if needed. Their plan hit a snag however when they discovered a schoolteacher and a group of children taking refuge in the bank vault, causing an argument to erupt between the five ODST's in the vault. Tempers flared, and the ODST's turned their weapons on each other; Gage Yevgenny and Felicia against Sita, Dale and Orrin. In the resulting shootout, all were killed except for Gage. Gage, in shock, went outside to find teammate Eric Santiago, who informed him that the UNSC were falling back. Gage knocked him out with his gun and called for more Pelicans, claiming they were under heavy fire. He then flew Eric's Pelican to the pickup point and collected the artifacts the Covenant were looking for, as well as a Shiva nuclear device, then flew away from the city. Gage believed that the Covenant forces would follow him in pursuit of the relics. As he was being pursued by Covenant Banshees, he was "accidentally" shot down by Amey and Charleston, who knew of his betrayal. Gage violently crashed near the mountains outside the city. He then waited until the remainder of the rogue ODST team, including Amey, and hundreds of Covenant troops closed in on his location, then he detonated the Shiva nuclear warhead, killing them all. Notes Appearances *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Dirt'' Sources Category:Halo: Evolutions Category:ODST Category:Deceased characters Category:Females